Breakthrough
by BlackCyra
Summary: Cagalli lost the will and strength to speak the day she was sold into bondage. In a mad rage, she was released and taken in under a kind man's grace. Alas, all is not well as deadly secrets are hidden beneath emerald green orbs. Modern day AU.
1. Escape

Eh, this fic came to me during the hours when I try to sleep, and I just had to transfer the idea onto my laptop. I have so many ideas just waiting to be tumbled onto writing for this thing. An idea that I wanted to use for my other ficclet just screams to be used in this one. Hopefully I can get to that point before someone else claims it.

I plan to use casts from both SEED and DESTINY, although nothing is positive at this point.

Chapter rated T 

**DISCLAIMER: I do own nothing, Gundam SEED/DESTINY belong to Bandai and whoever owns it. **

**

* * *

Prologue: Escape

* * *

**

The Masters are yelling, voices raised in drunken stupor as shrieking curses are thrown at each other occasionally accompanied by frustrated objects. The ceilings vibrate and a loud thud is heard. Several footsteps later, the red-hair Master is in her face, baring her teeth and smiling with malice. "You're his favorite, aren't you? Let's see what he'll do when his favorite toy isn't here anymore. Interesting fun won't it, _my love." _Masters snarls the last part with alcoholic acid into her face as she roughly grabs blonde hair and forcefully drags her through the front door and throws her head first into the convertible.

Cagalli does not scream.

"Fearless aren't you? Well, we'll see about that." Master revs the engine to life and screeches the car down the driveway and onto the road, leaving only skid marks to tell of the abuse. Cautiously, Cagalli moves her head and tries to sit upright from the position she was throw onto. Her head pounds and new bruises are born to join its countless siblings.

The sleek black vehicle is now racing through the freeway at an alarming speed. The stars above twinkle and it is a surprise there aren't any sirens blaring behind. Then again, only ignorant ones do but they promptly back off when they realize exactly _who_ they're dealing with.

"Why don't I drop you off at his house, can't be anymore fun then that _my dear." _Master's face shifts into a barracuda smile and pushes the machine to its max, barely slowing down to exit onto the ramp. Many cars honk behind her, their drivers protesting her dangerous frenzy.

"Oh shut up already, like hell I care!" The red-head shoots her arm out with a rude jester to all the honking horns behind, her grey eyes dancing with delight.

After ten more minutes of lane skipping, and finger pointing, they arrive at the heart of the city and stops in front of neatly kept building. After parking the car, Master pulls Cagalli out of the car by the elbow and drags her into the elevator at the side of the building. She pushes for level seven and the doors shuts afterwards. They travel in silence. When the elevator finally reaches the 7th floor and dings open, Master leads them both to the front of a door. She turns to Cagalli, pressing one finger to her closed lips and smiling wickedly, her eyes twinkle with scary mirth.

Two thunderous pounds on the door and three pushes on the doorbell and she's gone, running into the opening elevator and retreating into her car, leaving Cagalli very alone. She squirms, and finds the floor and door comfortable as she decides to take a rest. The Masters fought many times before, but never did anything like this come of it. Often, it would lead the other Master to her and then she transforms into the pillow to which he releases his hate and anger onto. She squirms again and sighs, leaning more heavily onto the door.

Footsteps begin to thump just beyond the other side of the door and she sits up hurriedly. Too late, her back meets the floor and footsteps jumps back in surprise. Cagalli doesn't take the time to admire the ceiling and stands up right immediately, but she forgot the ache still pounds away at her brain. Her step falters and she falls forward.

* * *

Voices are arguing just beyond the blackness.

"...was she?"

"At my door last night, but she was the only one I saw."

"...That's not good Athrun, didn't you even consider the fact that--"

"Of course I did! But what did you want to me to do? Throw her out? Common, I can't do that!"

"But still--"

"I agree with Athrun. Yzak, it's a little harsh isn't it, leaving her out at the street and all, look at her, I bet she can barely move."

"So? Obviously the one that left her knows that Athrun's got connections, connections that can't afford to--"

"--be discovered. Yes, but either way I couldn't have left her out. Look at your profession, you should understand."

A pause.

"...Fine, I'll run her by the computers and see if there are any matches. Let's go Dearka. Just be cautious, whether you like it or not--."

"--I know."

* * *

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, done in should-be-asleep-hour-but-can't.

Reviews are appeciated. )


	2. A New Place

Hiya.

I am a bad person and probably should've updated sooner especially since I got all those wonderful reviews(smileyface) and favs and alerts(quadriplesmileyfaces). BUT (there alway's a but) I had a mental block and oh-so-wonderful school started(puke). In fact, I'm uploading and updating this because I have actually finished the first official chapter, and trying to get my mind off of all the horrible spoilers/rumors of GSD so I can finally study for a test I have tomorrow. It's probably not very thoroughly read and proofread so excuse the mistakes please.

RATED TEEN. HAS ADULT THEMES.  


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID, I'D HIRE COMPETENT PEOPLE TO WRITE AND DIRECT GUNDAM SEED DESTINY.. SEEING AS HOW THINGS ARE CURRENTLY DEVELOPING, IT IS OBVIOUS I DO NOT OWN.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: A New Place

* * *

**

Ten years passed and it could be counted through the changes she felt, how her tortures and punishments changed from senseless beatings to something more painfully violent and insulting. Ten years of repetitive darkness, ten years huddled in the basement, and ten years surviving only because it was her basic instinct.

Yesterday she might've predicted what today could be like -dark, scary, more dark- however she would've been wrong. Never could she have predicted she would wake up on a soft, alien bed, finding miles and miles of warm blankets and pillows embracing her gently like a hug she can't remember. Nor could she have predicted that she would be allowed to sit at the table while she was being served food of enormous portions. But the one thing she would never have thought possible was that she -while being allowed on the couch- was being treated as if she mattered, that the breaks, rips, and bruises she gained caused someone other than herself, pain.

Athrun watched the young girl squirm on the couch in front of him. The moment she appeared at his doorsteps and collapsed, he knew who or _what_ she was. After placing her on his bed, he made a few calls, arranged a few things, and watched her sleep. He felt guilt and shame stabbing away at him, the same feelings he felt all of morning as he watched her eat with her broken, dirty fingers, and bite into her tore lips every time she'd catch him looking at her.

He leans forward slightly on the chair and inquires in a soft voice, "What's your name?"

There is a stylish vase that sits on an end table next to her, many different flowers and colors are arranged beautifully, catching her eye and she studies it with intent, ignoring his question. Her lips bleed crimson now. Little pink flowers in the front, bigger orange ones in the back, and blood red ones dot the crowd here and there, but in the center of it all is a big yellow one. It doesn't need to be raised above the rest; it will still catch the attention. Cagalli traces the contour of the petals with her own eyes and begin to wonder what that flower is. She doesn't notice Athrun moves to sit next to her and jumps when she feels a soft cotton ball soaked with antiseptic touch a still-fresh scar at her temple.

"It's okay; I just want to clean your cuts."

Cagalli brings her knees to her face and acts as though she doesn't hear him, or notice his strong and firm hands working and treating her various cuts and scars on her face. Although it wasn't his intention, Athrun's hands begin to feel something like a massage, gently soothing out her aches and pain that run deeper then those gashes. She relaxes her hunched shoulders a fraction and releases her iron clamp on her lips a little. Just a little.

His hands stick a clean band aid on her temple and take her arm. Cagalli does not resist and secretly relishes his touch. They're not like Master's, they're not hard and scary and cold and mean...They're different and they bring a new sensation to her, something akin to drinking a hot steaming mug of coco on snowy night wrapped in a snug blanket. Of course Cagalli can't identify those types of things and returns to biting hard on her lips, staining her teeth red.

Minutes pass with Cagalli staring blankly at the flowers, chewing away while Athrun bandages her. No attempts to talk to are made. Sometime later, Athrun lets in two figures from the door and leads one of them to Cagalli, she stands above and hugs a paper bag while Athrun and the other person stands some ways away, observing them quietly.

"I am Lacus. Would you please accompany me to Athrun's bedroom?" The voice is soft and melodious, like something sweet and Cagalli raises her head to sneak a peak at the owner between her sodden bangs. Long flowing pink hair frames a soft, cherubic face and her eyes are deep blue, deeper than the deepest part of the ocean and clearer then the clearest of skies. Her eyes cannot be capable of deceiving, her smiles holds warmth, and the tender hands that Lacus reaches out calls for Cagalli's, compelling her to trust, to feel what she hasn't felt for so long. Hesitantly, Cagalli reaches out with her frayed and calloused hands and places them in Lacus's soft silk ones and follows the glowing Goddess.

* * *

"Lacus's really amazing." 

"Yeah."

Athrun sinks into the now-abandon couch and stares up at the ceiling while his lavender-eyed friend continues to stare at the closed door. Kira, Athrun's friend for four years, sits down on the other end of the worn couch and studies his friend with seriousness. "Have you figured out what you're going to do with her?"

Athrun removes his gaze from the ceiling and turns them onto his friend and sees spirited eyes with a clean mop of shiny, brown hair. The Kira now is nothing like the old Kira, the Kira that was soaked with cold, hard rain from his dirty clothes to the core of his heart, and with lost determination; eyes reflecting everything and nothing at the same time. Strange, four years can do a lot. "I can't ask Miriallia since questions are bound to arise, so I'm guessing I'll keep her here till Yzak brings back some information. There really isn't anything else that can be done..."

Hm, if four years can renew you, what can five years do?

* * *

Music is blaring all around as sweaty bodies grind and smash against one another, merging into one mass. Eyes hidden by tinted glasses barely registers the packed club as he continues to tend the bar, stopping here and there to serve up a drink or two. 

He sees an envelope tucked securely under an empty shot glass but sees not the customer he left the drink for. Opening the envelope with warily fingers, he quickly scans the first line and retreats into storage room, ignoring calls for more alcohol and pulls out his cell phone.

* * *

Golden hair gives off a shimmering light, as it is spun around a curious finger. Night had already fallen and the two guests had left, Lacus leaving behind a clean Cagalli in new and comfortable clothes and a promise to go shopping and eat cool food. What 'shopping' or 'cool food' is, went beyond Cagalli, but nonetheless, she felt herself hoping that day will come soon. 

Lacus said that Cagalli should be staying with the blue-haired man, Athrun, for a little while, until they figured things out. Cagalli didn't mind, she found him just as nice as Lacus, if not nicer.

Somewhere deep inside, as she drifts off between wake and sleep on Athrun's bed, Cagalli hopes.

* * *

A shirt is drenched with sweat as it clings to a panting body. Hair twists around her and the long, wiry strands tangle together. Moonlight streams through the closed window and does not keep out drivers' merriment as they continue to battle to see who has a better horn. 

Images rapidly flashes through her mind as a blanket of blackness attempts to wrap her tired spirit and weary body, but she fights it. She fights desperately, struggling against the stabbing pinpricks of days past.

A chestnut-colored screen.

A beige slashed with red screen.

A honey colored girl screen.

A smiling statue.

A screaming statue.

Pale fingers grasp the bed sheets for support, trying to hold on as the bed sways, taking her with it. The statue dominates her vision, and it is mad. Its lead eyes howl profanities at her as dead-cold arms reach to strangle her with its icy presence. The bed now rocks with vigor as it tries to buck her off and onto the advancing statue. A whisper tickles her ear, advocating the devil's help.

No, she does not need her help and she won't accept her help. The statue dissolves into midnight blue air and she wills the bed still. A low rumbling noise vibrates the room and cool air is blown through the vents. Wrapping up in a tight ball, she watches the white carriage ride across the night sky while counting to keep her mind devoid of condemning nightmares.

* * *

It's probably pretty obvious by now I like to write in sections over a period of time. Also obvious is that I spent more time on one part more then the other...(bows to the ground) Sorry! 

My thanks goes out to **asga, marishino, Athrun's Precious Rose, silvercage,a.j.,Cagalli Yulla Athha Fangirl, laboo, Sugar High, blaCKstONES0314, and Sugar High again(smiles) **for reviewing

Also to those of you that favorited and alerted this darn thing, you guys made me very very happy!

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the crappiness. I'll try harder! But hopefully I've left a little bit of what's to come.

Thank you for reading this down to here and reviews are loved!

(grumbles back to studying biology)


End file.
